Run
by The total tidal wave
Summary: Her mother eyes shined with guilt and fear."Honey, your father and I...were not your real parents," "What?," I questioned."You were adopted I'm so sorry -," My fake mother annouced. A IXK TXP PXT ZXR and more...
1. Chapter 1 The New Lettuce

The Mew Mews life seemed as normal as being a Mew Mew can get that was until there life turned into a giant overwelming confusion that needed some explanations. Thats exactly what some of them sent them of to the aliens hadn't been attacking in a long time so it was a vacation, a five year vacation where many of them seemed to put there Mew Mew life aside them. Also all of them finding new powers.

Me:So this is my first story and that was the preview please tell if it was good or not and if it isn't tell how to correct it please.

Ryou:It was horrible for preview make it longer!

Me:(Rolls eyes and thinks about bringing out secret killing machine hidden in the basement but shakes it off) Anyway MasayaxIchigo or RyouxIchigo don't worry I'll make one of them 2 :)

Ryou:I don't think they want you 2

Me:But you want me to do one with you and Ichigo making out.

Ryou:DO NOT!(mumbles:maybe)

Me:(giggles)Anyway I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Ryou:OR anyONE IN IT.

Me:I gotta go get somthing in basement.

Ryou:For what?

Me:Nothing be right back bye:)


	2. Chapter 2 Larry

LETTUCE'S PVO

I was running striaght ahead with cops on my they caught me my search was over.I bet your woudering how sweet little 13 year old Lettuce got her self in this mess it about five years ago when I truly was 13.I had just come home from the cafe and of course the aliens didn't show up we were starting to think they had ethier gave up are where dea- never mind that so I had entered my home and I saw my Aunt Jenny was sitting on the couch crying her eyes out.

Flashback

"Aunt Jenny or you ok?"I asked as i raced by her side to comfort her."No not at all,"She replied and a depressed tone."What happened did Roy dum- I mean did your realationship togather end again?"I questioned."Oh boy do I wish that was the problem no your parents my sister there d- de- DEAD!"She shouted while falling to the ground in whole body froze this can not be happening went trough body piercing into my ears.I tried to control the tears forming on my tell me this is dream!After half a minute I couldn't control it my eyes let loose the tears that where hidden will hug me and say goodnight darling or bye see you soon baby girl who will come to me when I'm sick and sing me songs about happyness and parents where my best friend and now they where gone forever and nobody could bring them back not even me a mew being selfish your Aunt just lost a sister."Aunt Jenney it's alright now breath in and tell how'd they die?"I asked with a fake looked up at me with a horrifying saddness upon her face."Somebody we don't know who killed the- the- them,"She said with anger i her the day I quit the Mew Mews I mean nothing was happening and nothing has been from what I heae from Pudding and Zakuro.I've been searcing for my parent's murder ever since living on the streets, stealing to survive which explians my sitation now.I dashed to the right trying to get that day out of my head or when Pudding tells Zakuro my shy good girl is long gone which I'm not just that me is kidden deep inside and it would take alot of effort to get that out.I zoomed into a small building with smily faces on it I spotted a closet and ran for I got in there my bat black jacket ripped so I tugged on it and got loose while making a hole I don't where green anymore it makes you easier to catch I just wear my black jack clod t-shirt which has some dirt on it my black jeans and black convers.I'm not goth or anything its just helps blend in with this dark the cops went left .So I quickly got out and found out I was in a , you ask did I find out well about three 5 year olds eyes darted twards mine when exited the stuffy closet that held part of my jacket."UHHHHH!I'm the new janitor and I got to go outside to mop the dirt ya dirts just to... bye!"I nervously answered to the questioning eyes and ran that was aclose one.I remebered that my next theorie to where that parent killing murder is in MISSISSIPPI AMERICA well I'm gonna need a heck off a story for Larry.

Me:Well thats chapter 1

Lettuce:You made my life miserable!

Me:Calm down it's gonna get better.

Lettuce:When MY PARENTS ARE DEAD I'M SINGLE-

Me:You where single before.

Lettuce:(blushes)Oh ya

Me:Please review and tell me if its good or not and if so how to fix it

Lettuce:Or nO mORE OF THE STORY!

Me:JESH don't be so rude,man you have changed

Letuce:(Sticks out tongue)

Me:I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anyone in it

Lettuce:But she does own my aunt, Roy and this mystery man Larry

Me:Come to think of it when you say Larry it's not that mysterous

Lettuce:Your right

Me and Lettuce:Well bye:)


	3. Chapter 3

I was heading tward Larrys house he moved about a week ago to some crody home in the backstreets of town aleast I go to the safe streets. Anyway Larrys my uncle from my dads side of the family and ya he kinda helping me though I decline but right now I needed to get a tcket to America.


End file.
